The Best Kind Of Mess
by demolitionsunsets
Summary: When Jack and Alex first meet, they instantly feel a click between them. It's Jack's first time with a guy and he's not sure he can handle all the things that come with being in love with another man. He's certain of one thing though; he's willing to give up everything and then some for Alex.


_I cautiously watched him sleeping next to me. His chest slowly raised and fell with each breath he took. His expression; a slight, yet delicate and evident smile on his lips. His hands calmly resting on his stomach. His nose slightly twitched as his blonde and black hair fell into his face. I reached over sweeping the hair out of his face, making sure I didn't wake him. I smiled a content smile as I thought of how lucky I was to find a guy like Jack. He was everything I could ever ask for and more.  
I knew he wasn't quite sure of sexuality just yet like I was, and I knew I was the first guy; the first actual one. I just wanted things to work out perfect for us. You know how they say 'It was love at first sight'? This was definitely love at first sight. I fell for him since day one and I knew I might get hurt in the long run, but I didn't care. I had him right now and that's all that mattered. His eyes fluttered open._  
_Jack: Lexxy?  
The pet name he had given me and called me since we met. The same one that made my heart skip a beat each time he said it.  
Alex: Yeah?  
Jack: You're kinda creeping me out.  
He grinned from ear to ear as he slowly blinked, an obvious sign he was tired.  
Alex:: Oh I'm sorry, Jack...You're just so adorable, I can't take me eyes off of you f...  
He kissed me, stopping me mid-sentence. his lips, oh his lips, softer than any surface I have ever touched. Every time he kissed me, it gave me a strange feeling. One I had never felt before, but I could compare, easily, to the rush of being on stage with the guys in front of our thousands of screaming Hustlers. I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip; I slightly parted my lips giving his tongue approval to enter. My hand rest on his chest; his hand tangled in the brown mess of my hair.  
_  
_**~~Jack's P.O.V.~~**__  
I really think I'm falling for this kid. I've never been with a guy before and I want to try this out. They do say a guy knows exactly how to please another guy... If this really works out; it will be my first actual relationship with someone. Yeah, I've slept with a handful of people, but that meant nothing. there was no click there, no love just lust. Basically a one night stand. I want this to work out, desperately, I really want to be with Alex for very long.  
Is this love? I don't know. I've never felt it before, so I wouldn't know. But, I do know one thing...  
I pulled away from the kiss. Alex smiled, the one I grew so fond of. His gorgeous brown eyes smiled as well. I pecked his lips quickly again. He laid his head on my chest, wrapping his arm around my waist. I put my arm around him and intertwined my fingers with his, using my other hand to stroke his hair.  
Jack: Lexxy. You know I've never had an actual relationship with someone before...  
Alex: What about all of those people you've fucked? Did you not date them?  
Jack: There was nothing special there. All lust, and in only one night.  
I swallowed hard before continuing.  
Jack: Lex, just know that this is new for me, I'm not too sure how things quite work out...But I do know that I am absolutely head over heels for you, Alex Gaskarth and I want us to be together for quite some time. Please take this risk with me?  
He looked up at me, then back to where he had been looking originally. Was that a no? Was that a yes? What was that look?  
Alex: I'd be insane not to. I love you, Jack. You mean the world to me.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. I could see things happening for us. I kissed his head. He's the sweetest person I've ever met. He might not know it, but he's the only thing I have ever cherished more than life itself. I'd easily give up everything to have him by my side for the rest of my life. I'm really in love with him.  
Jack: Hey, Lexxy?  
No response. He was finally asleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it us? Me? I closed my eyes, deciding not to think too much about it._


End file.
